El pelirojo y la castaña
by Gretzilla
Summary: Tres drabbles que representan los diferentes matices de esta pareja. R/Hr
1. Implícito

**Implícito**

_By:GretZilla/ pocket_rebelion_

Generalmente no suelo escribir sobre parejas canon , este es mi prime one -shot de Hr/R , espero que les agrade! Hecho para misión_insana.

---

Era una noche en la sala de Gryffindor , ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en su dormitorio excepto dos.

-Ron, esto esta mal- corregía Hermione apresurada

-pero así lo decía en el libro.

-Así no lo decía, te lo aseguro.

-Ya estoy cansado, quiero dormir

-Ronald Weasley, estoy sacrificando mi tiempo por ti, estamos los dos en esto- lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Esta bien, esta bien, cambiando de tema… oye… le ¿sigues escribiendo a Victor?

-No, está de vacaciones.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Te lo dije! Solo quería algo de ti.

-Y si así fuera… a ti no te incumbe Ronald.

-Si, si me incumbe por que si ese tonto te ponía , no si quiera pensaba en …

Hermione no le despego la mirada, solo se quedo asombrada por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Solo ten cuidado Hermione… las mejillas de su compañero eran ahora de la misma gama de colores que su cabello.

-Lo haré, mientras seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

-En serio... ¿Qué le ves? Es tonto, grande tal vez… ¡pero tonto!

-No es tonto, se fijo en mí

-Por eso… Alguien como tú necesita... estar con alguien… diferente.

-¿Cómo quién Ron? –pregunto curiosa

-Pues… alguien que te quiera, que te aguante, que te aprecie… alguien diferente.

-¿Cómo tu Ronald?- preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

-¿Yo? … Pues… no… no sé… solo…

-Tranquilo, si debemos estar juntos, tarde o temprano pasará.

Ron se había quedado mudo, significaba que ella en algún momento pensó sobre esa posibilidad.

-Te ves lindo cuando tienes esa cara, pero prosigamos, nos falta una materia y terminamos.

-Si, ya quiero estar en mi cama…

Eran esos momentos que nadie veía, esos sentimientos tan implícitos yal mismo tiempo tan explícitos que hasta que no se pronunciaran, solo saldrían cuando nadie los pudiera ver.

**FIN**


	2. Cruel indiferencia

_**Cruel Indiferencia**_

_**By:GretZilla/Pocket_rebelion**_

_**Esta es un drabble, en este quise demostrar otra faceta de la pareja.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten , comentarios son bien recibidos.**_

_**Hecho para misión_insana**_

_**------**_

_-¿Cuándo paso? ¿En que momento me perdí?_

Últimamente esas preguntas invadían la razón de Hermione Granger, quien confundida buscaba respuesta en sus adentros. Y es que a pesar de llevar 2 años con Ron, sentía que la magia se había desvanecido completamente reduciendo la monotonía, cosa que la castaña no podía evitar sentir.

-_Ronald… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

-_Supongo…_

_-¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?_

-_Nada- contestó el pelirrojo_

_-¿No sientes eso?_

_-¿Sentir qué?_

-_¡Esto! ¡La rutina!- alzando la voz un poco para enfatizar , le desesperaba que no le afectara._

-_Hacemos cosas diferentes_

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?_

-_Cuando salimos al parque- mientras verificaba que su varita no tuviera alguna imperfección._

-_Ron… ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

-_Te amo, perdón si te hice sentir mal_

_-No, no es eso, no es solo decirlo... ¿No entiendes?- la chica rompió en llanto._

_-¿Ahora que te pasa?_

_-Eres tonto, estúpido y cruel._

Hermonie azotó la puerta saliendo a caminar con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un mal sueño pues la cruel indiferencia había tacado de nuevo.


	3. Comida

**Comida**

_**By:GretZilla/Pocket_rebelion**_

_Este es un drabble que se me ocurrió al analizar al tan distraído Ron , espero que lo disfruten , comentarios y reviews son bien recibidos!_

_-------------_

-Hola chicos

-Hola Hermione – contestó Harry

-Hola Ronald dijo la castaña haciendo énfasis al pelirrojo quién estaba tan concentrado en su merienda que no escucho el saludo.

Y es que es bien sabido que en las prioridades del Weasley la comida figuraba bastante alta.

Harry le dio un codazo para despertarlo de tan maravilloso momento del día.

-¿Qué?- contesto Ron con la boca llena

Harry le dirigió una mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Hermione! –lo último casi no se entendió, pero dedujeron que era el nombre de su compañera.

-¿Ya terminaron su pergamino de pociones? , Es para mañana.

-Ya casi terminó – contestó Potter mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

Ron seguía sin contestar, estaba contemplando como su plato volvería a vaciar mientras comía otro panecillo.

En ese momento Ron, roto su cabeza hacia Hermione.

-Cierto, te guarde este brownie de chocolate, se que te gustan y se acabaron hace rato, al mismo tiempo jaló un plato huérfano poniéndolo enfrente de la chica.

-Gra-gracias Ronald

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos ante el detalle del tercero.

Esto era una clara evidencia de que la comida tal vez no tenía tanta importancia como sospechaban.

**FIN**


End file.
